Sunday Mornings
by HopeHunter
Summary: Sabriel one-shot. Sunday morning shenanigans inside the bunker. Sometime after Season 5.


**A/N: This was also posted to my tumblr account, dean-shot-the-deputy.**

It was moments like this that Sam craved. Lazy sunday mornings in the bunker, lounging in nothing but boxers and a ratty old t-shirt. Gabriel softly tracing circles on the nape of his neck as he read the Weekly World News. Sam shifted closer to Gabriel, reading over his shoulder. One article in particular caught his attention.

"Do you believe in alternate universes?" he asked softly.

Gabriel immediately smirked, "Hellz yeah. Visited a few myself."

"Really?"

"Hmhm" Gabriel raised his gaze from the paper to meet Sam's impressed gaze, quirking an eyebrow. "I've even met some of your alternate identities."

"Is that so?"

Gabriel shrugged, "I was bored. This was when I was "dead". I had nothing better to do than kick it around in those universes."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You could've come back. You know, to me."

"Awww Sammich, I didn't know you felt that way about me back then." Gabriel stretched up to kiss his nose. The action softened Sam's bitchface into something of affection, and he pressed his lips against Gabriel's. The newspaper dropped to the floor as Gabe reached up to run a hand through Sam's hair, eliciting a small groan from the taller man.

The kiss lasted a little more than a minute, before Gabriel pulled away. "But in all seriousness, I couldn't come any sooner than I did. Trust me, I'd much rather have been spending my time with you...and that idiot brother of yours."

"What were they like? The alternate universes?"

"They were alright, in the first few I met people like the Doctor, Sherlock, and Harry Potter."

"You what!?"

Gabriel pressed a finger to Sam's lips. "Hush Sammy. Let me finish storytime, no interruptions unless they involve physical contact."

Sam raised an eyebrow, but sat back waving a hand indicating that he should continue.

"Good. Anyways, everything changed when I met you in one of them. The first time, you spilled coffee on me. Which for one thing: rude. But you helped clean up the mess, and since I was so flustered about seeing your dumb face again, I almost missed your scrawled note with your number on it."

Sam couldn't contain his laughter. The happy sound reverberated off the walls.

"Shut up. Stop laughing." Gabriel said in mock seriousness, struggling not to laugh himself. "Anyways, after that I made it into a game. Every universe I visited, I would always be on the lookout for you, and I'd ask you out. Or sometimes you'd ask me out."

"Let me get this straight," Sam's eyes were still lit up with happy mirth, "you spent the five years years I thought you were dead practicing asking me out. Really Gabe, five years, am I that scary? "

"First, time is relative. So I am not sure how much time it was for me. Second, please Sammikens, you are an adorable puppy. There's not a scary bone in your body. Third, as far as I knew, you were straight in this universe. Although that thought soon dissipated, after a huge majority of the alternate yous proved to be interested in me."

"Did you go out with any of them?"

"Hellz nah. Believe me, I was tempted to, but …" Gabriel's facial expressions stilled as he gazed off into a corner of the room in thought."

"But what?"

Gabriel turned back to look at Sam, his eyes roving Sam's face, pausing at his lips before looking him in the eyes. "I wanted it to be real, you know? So, the first time you kissed me in this universe was also the first time I kissed you."

Sam let out a huff of air, shaking his head in disbelief, glancing up at Gabriel in adoration.

"Stop. Don't give me those puppy eyes." Gabriel warned, leaning away from Sam.

"Gabe, that's incredibly-"

"Sammy I swear if you say it!"

"-romantic of you."

"Damn it! You just had to say that. Go ahead, why don't you, rub it in my face. I have a reputation to keep and you just go off and say-"

Sam stopped Gabriel's rant before he could really get started on it, capturing the offending lips with his own. Gabriel's hands flailed in the air for a second, before landing on Sam's shoulders, most likely in the attempt to push him away. But Sam simply deepened the kiss causing Gabriel to let out little sounds of pleasure. So when Sam pushed him gently deeper into the couch, Gabriel let him.

Finally, Sam broke apart, their noses bumping together. Gabriel slowly opened his eyes to meet Sam's. "I like it when you're romantic." Sam admitted, his warm breath brushing softly against Gabriel's skin.

Gabriel's eyes lit up, although he tried to hide it. "It'll be our little secret, yeah?"

Sam smiled, "Yeah, sure thing Gabe." A smirk crept onto Gabriel face before he tugged Sam back down, initiating another kiss.

And there they lay, another lazy sunday morning, until Dean came stomping through, muttering something about public spaces, and getting a room.


End file.
